


I'll Follow You

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin is his whipping boy, Dwalin is in love with Thorin, M/M, More tags added soon, Thorin is a bratty prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two boys grow up together they are nearly inseparable. Take Thorin and Dwalin. Thorin may be the prince of a small kingdom, but Dwalin was his cousin, friend, confident, and more importantly his whipping boy. What is a whipping boy you may ask? A whipping boy is a lesser noble son who takes the punishment of the crown prince in hopes to get the prince to behave. Their bond is strong, powerful and loving even. Thorin doesn’t like the tactics his father uses as king. He is more interested in art, music and history. No matter what though, Dwalin is by his side; even if it meant death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts).



> Not my idea, but one of the people I follow on tumblr mentioned doing a whipping boy AU with Thorin and Dwalin and I just had to write it. I have no beta reader (would love one btw) and not sure how much I will post. I keep telling myself I will go back to my old fan fics I need to finish but instead I start new ones! With my new comp I should be able to post regularly if this gets good reviews.

Ah, spring time in Erebor. The snow off the mountains melting away to beautiful fields filled with flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Animals coming out of hibernation and returning to the forests that littered the small country of Erebor. Thorin always delighted in the cool, but crisp mountain air. It smelled fresh and anew unlike the cold and damp winters that were always dark and gloomy. 

Thorin was a young prince of 13 with medium length, unruly black hair and the lightest sky blue of eyes. His nose was sometimes too large for his face and his mouth could either be generous or contorted in contempt and anger quite easily. He had quite the temper everyone found out when he was but 4. That was when Dwalin came into the picture.

Dwalin was a tall, sturdy 15 year old with dark brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glitter when he was happy or feeling humorous. The brown haired boy was Thorin’s third cousin and that meant he was still technically considered a nobleman, but was too far down the line for succession to the throne. Dwalin had an older brother, Balin who was 15 years older than him and also Thorin’s tutor; for Balin had been a scholar his whole life and relished in being close to his younger sibling and having a steady job (even if it meant dealing with the unruly brat prince occasionally)

Thorin also had two siblings. His younger brother was 10 and named Frerin. Frerin was the happy go lucky child that never caused too much mischief. He had yet to need a “whipping boy” like Thorin had in Dwalin. Thorin also had a younger sister, and only princess in Erebor, Dis. Dis was 5 and also one of the most spoiled things you would ever see. She had to have her way and if not she was a terror on her nurse maids.

The crown prince didn’t have the eye nor patience to learn about the politics of the neighboring countries or the fact that his father was at odds with them both. War could very well happen at any moment, and it was up to Thorin to know everything. Even if he was only 13 and too young to go to war or to train. 

Thorin’s patience was waning very thin on that day. After three days of rain and being cooped up he wanted out. It was a nice cool day and it was taunting him. Instead, he was stuck in a myriad of lessons ranging from Mathematics to war tactics and history. At the moment, he was in war tactics and politics of the neighboring country of Dale. Their king, Girion, was not wanting to give in to any demands of Erebor and it was causing too much strain between the two. Thorin truly wasn’t listening.

Instead of notes, he was busy drawing pictures of the current instructor. Dwalin sat next to him at the table and was diligently writing those notes for him though. It was what he did and it pleased him to help the younger prince out (even if it seemed futile. Thorin hated this)

When Dwalin looked over, the pictures that Thorin was drawing was not pleasant. “Thorin,” He murmured in a hushed tone, “stop or you will get in trouble!” Though, in reality he may get a firm verbal lashing but it would be Dwalin’s back or butt that received anything psychical. 

“Shh,” Thorin hissed as the instructor stopped talking and turned around.

“Anything you would like to share boys?” He drawled as he turned and moved towards the table. Thorin attempted to hide the paper as he shook his head,

“No, we were discussing notes...” He said quietly. Though, the instructor knew better and quickly took the page. “Hey thats mine!” Thorin nearly shouted as the man turned it over and frowned at the picture scrawled out on it.

“Yes, I can see that. Really now all you need to do is listen and you can’t even do that? You are really quite useless Thorin Durin!” The instructor growled lightly as Thorin made a face.

“Well, stop being such a bore and maybe I will listen!” He nearly shouted, his eyes narrowing as his mouth turned into a serious sneer. Dwalin sat quietly as he kept his head down and tried not to make any notice of himself. Maybe he could get away without a lashing this time? Though, this particular instructor really seemed to enjoy giving Dwalin lashings. Possibly because he knew he could never whip the prince and had to get his anger out some how.

“Dwalin,” The instructor stated as he moved to take off the leather belt he wore. Dwalin gave Thorin a dejected look and frowned but stood as Thorin jumped up, nearly knocking the table over.

“No! Please! Don’t!” He cried as Dwalin pulled his shirt off and turned to the instructor. “I promise to listen you don’t have to-” Thorin was cut off with the loud snap of the belt and Dwalin crying out under the sting. The prince couldn’t react all he could do was stare wide eyed as Dwalin was hit 3,6,8,10 times. By the tenth lash, Thorin was whimpering softly as tears fell from his light blue eyes. The young prince rubbed his nose faintly as the instructor pulled away and put his belt on.

“I am finished with you both.” He snapped. “Maybe you should learn to pay attention and this would not happen?” He asked the prince before he gathered up his supplies, grumbling about bratty princes and walked from the library. Thorin gingerly touched the reddened skin of Dwalin’s back. It made the older boy hiss as Thorin rubbed and massaged.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, “There is no blood this time.”

“I am fine. Tis what I am here for, my prince.” Dwalin said as he grabbed the prince’s hand and brought it to touch the finger tips to his lips. Dwalin could never hate Thorin even if it was Thorin’s wrong doings that caused his pain.

No, Dwalin was inexplicably in love with the prince. Or at least, as much love as what a 15 year old could feel. Being the only play mate of the prince since he was 6 really did get to you. They even shared connecting bedrooms. Many a night the younger prince would slip into Dwalin’s bed to curl up because of a nightmare or even if he had wet the bed.

Even now at 13, Thorin hated to sleep alone and would make an excuse as to why he wanted to sleep next to Dwalin. The sleeping arrangements were completely innocent and no one but a few select maids knew. Though, it caused Dwalin to feel even more close to Thorin than he probably should. Any and all feelings he had romantically or not was wrong. Sodomy was not exactly agreeable in Erebor. Maybe Dwalin would be written off for his stature as a nobleman, but if he was caught with his pants down and Thorin in the same, who knew what would happen to him, or worse Thorin. 

Rumors and stories were fine and all, but actual being caught red handed was a death sentence and he rather not be put to death or have his own love harmed in anyway. 

Thorin did give Dwalin a teary smile as the older teen kissed his fingers. “Well, we don’t have any more lessons. I have some new oils could we go outside?” He questioned softly, always wanting Dwalin by his side. Dwalin hummed in agreement.

“How about I go to the kitchen and grab us a picnic basket and you grab your sketch pad and oils and we can go sit by the oak tree in the court yard?” Thorin made a happy noise as he hugged his friend tenderly before darting off. Dwalin shook his head and smiled some.

“Ya will be the death of me, kid.” He murmured to the fleeing back of the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Reviews really give me the motivation to keep writing. That is like 90 percent why I NEVER finish a fic or continue.


End file.
